Many organizations maintain heterogeneous systems of information technology infrastructure comprising assorted data formats originating from multiple sources. An organization may use a data warehouse to manage structured data and a map-reduce engine to manage semi-structured or unstructured data. Tools may be provided to extract, transform, and load data (“ETL tools”). Some ETL tools permit a user to specify a series of operations that process data from multiple sources or to perform other functions.